Almost The End
by Flying-Faerie
Summary: Itachi feels hopeless, and wants to protect Sasuke. Spoiler warning for reason for the massacre.


Author's Note: This is set not long after Shisui's death. There are spoilers for the reason for the massacre. It is rather sad, but, the whole situation was devastating.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Itachi feels hopeless, and wants to protect Sasuke. Spoiler warning for reason for the massacre.

**Almost The End**

_Fighting, war, blood. Blood coming from a child's eye sockets, where his eyes used to be. Itachi watched on in horror, unable to reach his younger brother, who held out his arms and screamed in pain._

Itachi's hands clung to his sheets in bed, his eyes suddenly wide open and unfocussed. He sat up as quickly as possible, his heart racing in his chest and his breathing quick. He got to his feet and hurried, quietly, across to his brother's room.

He stood by Sasuke's bedside, and tried to keep his breathing quiet. His brother was sleeping, unaware of everything. Unaware of the hatred between their clan and the village. Unaware of the truth of Shisui's death. Unaware that the very nightmare Itachi had just had, would come true.

Itachi stepped closer to Sasuke's bed, his hand reached out and gently touched Sasuke's cheek. It was soft, not damaged or hardened by ninja life. Not yet. The same as Sasuke's mind. He was still innocent. But not for long. Soon, war would break out, caused by their own clan, and Sasuke would see nothing but death. Sasuke's mind would be broken, just like Itachi's was when he was four years old. The pain he would experience…

Itachi could not let that happen, he had to protect his brother! But how… There was no hope. The clan were unrelenting. The village's position was being pushed by Danzo. Shisui was gone.

Shisui was gone.

Itachi leant down and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, scooping him up and holding him close. He turned and opened the window, and rushed out of the house, across the rooftops.

Sasuke jarred awake and looked up at his older brother. "Brother? What's going on?" He shivered in the night air.

Itachi stared ahead of him as he ran, clutching Sasuke. "Don't worry, Sasuke." His bare feet slowed to a walk on the cold ground. They were at the Nakano river, at the waterfall. Itachi stepped to the edge, and looked down.

"It's okay, little brother. I'm going to look after you." Itachi spoke with a shaky voice, and tears dripping from his eyes. There was no other option. Sasuke would never be okay if things continued, and there was no way to stop things from continuing. They would be together, and Sasuke would never know war. It was for the best.

Sasuke looked around to see where they were, and felt his brother move slightly forwards. Fear stunned him. "Brother, what are you doing? It's dangerous here!" He looked at his brother's face with confused eyes. Was his brother doing what he thought he was doing?

"Shh…" Itachi spoke quietly, and held Sasuke tighter. "Everything will be fine. You and I are brothers, and we will always be together." There were no other options. But they could be together this way.

"Itachi!" Sasuke's eyes were wide with fear.

"Itachi, you don't need to do this." A soft voice spoke from behind them. Itachi recognised it instantly, and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm here, Itachi. I know things seem hopeless, but you will get through it. Both of you."

Sasuke looked over Itachi's shoulder and saw someone he never expected to see again.

"I can't. I can't watch that happen to him." Itachi held onto Sasuke and buried his face in his hair.

"You don't have to. Things can be okay. You will keep trying and you will protect him from it. It will all work out." Itachi looked behind him, and saw Shisui standing there, a gentle encouraging smile on his face. "I'll be watching over you, Itachi. You can do it."

Itachi wanted to live. He wanted to be with Sasuke and watch him grow and be happy. "What if it doesn't?" He could not watch Sasuke be destroyed.

"You and Sasuke, can never be broken apart. You are unique brothers." Shisui smiled.

"Shisui…?" Sasuke looked between him and Itachi, not sure what they were talking about, but wanting everything to be all right. He did not want his brother to be upset, or Shisui to be gone.

Itachi turned towards Shisui, and stepped away from the cliff. "Thank you, Shisui." Itachi looked down at his brother, who was turning his head round to still see what was going on. By the time both of them looked at where Shisui was, he was gone. "It's all right, Sasuke…" Itachi gave a small smile.


End file.
